That was her, This is me
by Sibby
Summary: Gang's in High school. Inuyasha and Kikyo went out, he dumped her, he was shunned from that group. Full Summary Inside, Enjoy.
1. Good Morning

--Waves-- Hi, welcome to my fic ^^; If you read the last one I made, sorry I deleted it I just couldn't continue -___- Okay so below shows the grades of everyone and the summary. Enjopy^^!  
  
Notes:   
  
their school starts at 8:15  
  
When I say meanwhile... in the fic it means it's switch around what's group of people things are happening too.  
  
Grades:  
  
09th grade- Shippo, Kohaku, Souta, Rin  
  
10th grade- no one inmportant  
  
11th grade- Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, Ayame, Kouga, Hojo  
  
12th Grade- Naraku and Sesshoumaru   
  
Summary:  
  
Kikyo and Ayame are next door neighbors, so they've known each other since they were in Diapers. Sango met them when they were all in kindergarten. Inuyasha met Kouga and Hojo[Kouga and Hojo are next door neighbors,known each other for ages] in Kindergarten and they've been friends for the most part. Kikyo, Ayame, Sango, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Hojo became a group of friends in the 1st grade, and it's held for the most part since. Inuyasha and Kikyo started liking each other secretly in the beginning of 8th grade, and they went out from the beginning of 9th to the middle of 10th. Over Christmas break Inuyasha dumped Kikyo; Ayame, Kouga and Hojo prefered Kikyo to Inuyasha so they shunned him. Sango was on vacation in Chili[Spelling?!] over christmas break, so she had no control over this. So Inuyasha become one of the more un-popular people in the school, which is how he met Miroku; his current best friend. Inuyasha has an older brother[by one year] whom is fairly popular. Kikyo has a cousin [older by a year] named Naraku whom isn't too popular. After Spring break, a new girl came; who looked alot like Kikyo, but you could still tell there was a difference. Now Kikyo, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Hojo, and Ayame are in junior year[Sesshoumaru and Naraku are seniors]. The new round of freshman come in this year; including Sango and Kagome's little brothers[Kohaku and Souta], along with a certain girl who catches Sesshoumaru's eye.What happens when Kagome really meets Inuyasha for the first time? Ladies and Gentleman, Buckle your seats belts; this is going ot be one bumpy ride.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That was Her, This is me.  
  
[Chapter 1: Good Morning]  
  
The Blue Honda screeched as it stopped infront of the Taisho house, it was 7:15AM. Miroku stepped out of the car and proceeded to the house, waving and smiling at the angry neighbors whom he had awoken."Sorry, It's just me!" Miroku stated nervously. He proceeded to the front steps, bent down, flipped over the door mat, took the spare key and opened the door. He went up the stairs and directly to his best friends room. He opened the door and walked over to the lump on the bed, "Inuyasha we made to many ramen bowls and need someone to eat the extra 5 or 6"Miroku whisped into Inuyasha ear, Inuyasha's eyes shot open and he bounced up so he was standing on his bed. "Where's the ramen?!Where?! Miroku where is it?!" Inuyasha yelled. " Good, that wasn't too hard. now get ready for school, you have 20 minutes, I'll be downstairs with the TV" Miroku said calmly and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. As he walked back down the stairs, he heard many curses from Inuyasha room and chuckled. He sat on the couch and began to look for the remote, bever an easy thing to find in the Taisho house. After he found it, Miroku noticed the door open and close, he figured it was Sesshoumaru leaving for school ' why can't Inuyasha be that easy in the moring' Miroku pondered.He walked over to the TV and watched some program as he waited for his bestfriend.   
  
Meanwhile....  
  
  
  
Ayame had just woken up, she turned left to stare at her alarm clock, 7:20AM. She reached over to the phone, picked it up and dialed, "Kikyo, come on wake up it's 7:20, we have to coordinate outfits!" Ayame sternly said. She went to the window and openedthe curtains, which gave her a direct view of Kikyo's room. Kikyo was rummaging through her closet already, she then heard Ayame voice and dash to the phone. "Good morning Ayame. Sorry about that I'm trying to find the perfect outfit for our first day, have you found anything good yet?"Kikyo said rushing around her room. "Well I found my red and black mini-dress, I think it looks good. you know the leather-looking one?" Ayame spoke softly. "Yeah, that will look good. I found my red leather pants, and my white tank top, I think I'll go with that. Meet me outside in 15, okay?" Kikyo said calmly. "Alright, see you soon" Ayame said chipperly and hung up. They both scurried around their houses looking for things they 'needed'.  
  
Meanwhile....   
  
The red Jeep made it's way up by the Higurashi Shrine, Sango and Kohaku stepped out. "Kohaku, for the record; you know you're sititng in the back with Souta when we come back out with both of them; Correct?" Sango asked. "Yeah, yeah I know." Kohaku mumbled. They proceeded to up the stairs, entered through the front door,and walked through the house. Sango went to Kagome's room as Kohaku went to Souta's, both with diversed plans of waking up their bestfriends. Kohaku entered the room and looks for Souta's air horn, after scanning the room for a moment he spotted it and held it by Souta's ear. He pressed the button, but nothing happened, so he did again and still nothing happened. Baffled, he held it up towards him trying to push the button. After being tired of trying he pushed it one last itme and it made a fog horn sound, unlike his plan; it was projected at himslef rather then souta, from the shock he fell over. "Morning Kohaku, give me a minute" Souta mumbled from underneath his pillow, Kohaku just nodded as he waited for his friend to get ready. Sango took a much different approach, she crept into Kagome's room trying to be as quiet as possible, success. She stood next to Kagome's bed, staring at her best friend sleeping so peacefully. Sango grinned evilly as she jumped up and landed on Kagome, Kagome's eyes shot open. "SANGO!!Get off me!" Kagome screamed. Sango got off Kagome walked to the door turned around and said "It's 7:23, you have 7 minutes to get ready, go." Sango went down to watch some TV, she passed the kitchen and saw Kohaku and Souta ready and eating breakfast. "5 minutes you guys" she called from the living room. "Okay" was given in response.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
  
  
Still half asleep Hojo slowly walked over to his neighbors white convertible, were he leaned against the side. When he looked at his watch and saw it was almost 7:30 so he frequently started honking the horn. "One god dammit minute!" he heard his friend scream, and smiled. He heard the front door slam close and saw his friend coming down the walk way. "Good Morning Kouga!" Hojo said cheerfully as he jumped into the passenger seat. "Morning Hojo" Kouga Grumbled as he put the key and drove them off to school.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Naraku woke up and saw it was 7:40, he then slithered out of bed. After stretching for a moment he put on jeans and some random t-shirt.He went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, stared at his hair and then left. He went to the kitchen, grabbed an apple, and proceeded out the door and to his navy blue Saturn, he then drove off to school.  
  
At 7:45 the school, the Principal's assistant was raising the flag infront of the school. Kikyo's mom's car pulled up to the front, Kikyo and Ayame and walked into the building waving to her mom. " Let me see your schedule Ayame" Kikyo said softly, Ayame then shuffled through her bag and pulled it out to give to Kikyo. Kikyo stared at both her and Ayame's Schedule, and her face showed shock. "What is it?" Ayame asked, she turned the schedules so she could see, she stared and figured out they had all the same classes. They took their schedules back and walked to their locker[which were at other ends of the school] agreeing to meet at homeroom.   
  
Moments later you heard Sesshoumaru's SUV park infront of the school, he got out grabbed his bag and locked there car. He walked into the building and went to go to his locker, he was staring straight and spaced out. Before he knew it he had crashed into someone, and they had both fallen to the ground. "I'm so sorry! I'm kind of lost, I'm a freshman so I don't know much." the little girl said nervously. Sesshoumaru smirked "That's alright, I'm a senior I can help you out where do you need to go? I'm Sesshoumaru by the way" he said calmly. "My name's Rin, and I have to go to the freshman orietation assembly" she said still nervous. They both started to pick up each others books, once they stood up they switched.  
  
They walked down the hallway towards the auditourium, where the assembly was being held. As they neared Rin saw a boy standing outside the doors seeming a bit confused. "Shippo!" Rin called, Shippo turned around and Sesshoumaru noticed him. "Hey Rin, come on we're going to be late for assembly!" Shippo said Chipperly. He started to pull Rin into the auditouruim as she turned "Bye Sesshoumaru! hope to see you soon!" she said while being pulled, Sesshoumaur smiled dimly and waved. He then walked back down the other way of the hall to his locker.  
  
  
  
Outside the school Sango parked her Red Jeep, all four of them got out. Sango and Kagome made there way to their into the school to their locker which they happened to share. They were pretty excited about this school year because they had all the same classes, so they wouldn't have to go through hell alone atleast. They were both chatting away as they walked to the lockers.  
  
After Souta and Kohaku seperated from their sisters they went straight to the assembly, they both scanned hte auditourium for their friends. Kohaku spotted them directly in the middle of the section. "Rin! Shippo!" He screamed, they both turned around and waved. Souta and Kohaku ran to sit next to there friends. "Hey! how were your guys sumer?" Shippo asked cheerfully. They both replied" good but boring", they all chuckled and began to chat away waiting for the assembly to begin.   
  
  
  
At about 7:50 a certain blue Honda came speeding down the school parking lot, and park short right before the his parking spot, turned in and parked. Miroku and Inuyasha got out "Dear god, I can't wait til I buy a car" Inuyasha stated. "Hey!" Miroku said as they walked up to the school, they both pulled out their schedules and stared at the others. Miroku scanned faster" well looks like we have the same schedule", Inuyasha replied with a "Yep" they both made their way to the lockers and then homeroom.  
  
At: 7:55 Naraku parked his navy blue Saturn in the back of the school parking lot. He got and walked ot the side of the building to sneak in, it was closer to his class anyways. He snuck in the side-back door with success. He then went and sat in his homeroom listening to his discman while he as everyone else in the school waited for the new year to begin.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
O___o;; that was alot don't know how it'll appear on the site ^^ hoped you all enjoyed! 


	2. Day One

Hi...I'm back...................Okay okay here's your second chapter[Oh ya; sorry about the few grammar errors last time =x]   
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
[CHAPTER 2: Day one]  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha came walking down the hallway from different directions; walking towards the same room. They met at the door and looked inside, it seemed that there teacher to Homeroom/1st Period was an older male. He was some what tall, had short black hair[though they can't see at the moment he has blue eyes], fairly muscular. Inuyasha opened the door and the both slipped to the back left corner of the room; to their shock they were the first students there. Both their eyes met the clock and saw it was only 7:57. Inuyasha sat in the direct corner seat with Miroku to his right. They both sat there talking about random things that they always talk about when they're bored; like right now.  
  
After a few minutes; Kouga and Hojo waltzed into the room. Inuyasha's ear perked up when he felt the presence of new people in the room. When he found it was Kouga and Hojo; he mearly let out a "Feh". Kouga turned is head and saw Inuyasha; and he let out a small growl. "Hey guys, it's the first day of school; and you're on school grounds. So cool it" The teacher spoke from the computer. Kouga turned his head and walked to the front right corner; he sat in the corner seat and Hojo sat to his left.  
  
  
  
The next people who arrived just sat some where in the middle of the class room and started to chat away with each other. After that more and more people were coming in the room, there were barely any seats left. Inuyasha got bored and counted how many seats were left, there were two infront of him and Miroku; and two behind Kouga and Hojo. He pondered who would be the lucky contestants to sit behind Dumb and Cock.   
  
  
  
While Kagome was running; Sango was leaning against the lockers right next to the door. Her head perked up when she saw her best friend running down the hallway, she let out a giggle when she slipped and fell 2 feet away from the class room. Kagome got up from the floor instantly, she and Sango opened the door and stood there for a moment. Kouga and Hojo looked up as they entered and started waving madly for them to sit there. "I'll pass" Kagome mumbled into her friends ear, she let a hand fly up to show it was okay. Sango spotted the seat infront of her old friend Inuyasha and-- his friend.  
  
Inuyasha saw Sango and her friend coming to sit right infront of them, it could have been worse. Inuyasha sat up, leaned back in his seat and stretched. Miroku sat straight up when he saw "two beautiful maidens" coming to sit infront of him and his bud. He stood up and gestured Sango to sit infront of him. "So who's your friend Inuyasha?" Sango asked keeping a grim smile as his friend kept staring at her. "Hey Sango, Long time no see. Yeah this is Miroku. Miroku be nice; she's an old friend" Inuyasha said calmly. He then realized there was a girl sitting infront of him, "So Sango I introduced you to Miroku; tell me who she is" Inuyasha stated. Sango turned and remembered Kagome was with her, "This is Kagome; she moved here after spring break last year." Sango said noticing the gaze from Miroku was still there. "Yeah well Nice to meet you Kagome; like she said I'm Inuyasha" he said as they shook hands.  
  
  
  
Just then Kikyo and Ayame burst into the room with their breath drawn. Kikyo was there just in time to here something that made her eye twitch '"Yeah well Nice to meet you Kagome; like she said I'm Inuyasha" she heard her ex say. She looked up and scanned the room she found two of her best friends talking with her Ex and his friend. Then she noticed the only to seats were no where near them so she couldn't talk to them; how ever they were near her other two bestfriends. She rushed over to there side as they began chatting.  
  
"Okay, I guess we have enough of us to start the lesson for today. okay that was a joke, I'm only going to tell you guys what type topics we're doing this year" their English teacher said. Sango raised her hand, "Excuse me" She said. "Ah, yes.... Sango? What's your question?" The teacher said looking over the classes names. "Um, what's your name?" she said shyly. "My name? O YES! my name...I swore I told it...heh it's Mr. Perata" he said nervously. " Well, here's what we're going to do this year..."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
  
  
Rin, Kohaku, Souta, and Shippo were all catching up on each others lives since they either hadn't seen each other or it wasn't for long that they did. Soon enough; a women and a man came on to the stage. She had long dark brown hair and blue eyes, she was wearing black pants, a plain white shirt; and a black blazer-like jacket. He had very short black hair, green eyes, and he was wearing khakis colored pants and a plain black T-shirt. "Hello I am Mrs. Maki, and this is Mr. Decrako. I am your high-school principal and this is your vice-principal." She said sternly. "We have decided to hold this orietation all day so you get one last day to basically relax before your highschool career begins." She said with a smile. All the kids in the auditouruim clapped or thanked her.   
  
"Now you will have to listen to us for a good hour or two then you may 'hang out' or talk with your peers" she said walking to the front of the stage. "We are going to discuss somethings you must learn and follow while you attend this school, Mr. Decrako?" she said pointing to him. "Ahem; yes. As you may have noticed; their are people coming around giving you and all your peers the student handbook/assignment pad. we will now have you read the school rules quietly; please raise your hand if you have a question" He said seeing everyone turn to get there minds ready for the limitations.   
  
[A/N:Grr... I can't take it; we're skipping to period 5. and the two stories are going to collide in two paragraphs]  
  
  
  
They said that they could explore the halls once the bell rang. So Rin, Souta, Kohaku, and Shippo decided to do so as they sat by the back auditourium door. They ran out of the Auditourium like bullets and started exploring the school.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"And that's what we're doing this year in Algebra B" Ms. Yuna said. She had black hair; brown eyes, she wore a black dress with a yellow ribbon around the waist; she was fairly slender. The bell then just rang; Kagome and Sango went to their locker for a moment. Kouga, Hojo, Kikyo, and Ayame walked to the next class; with Inuyasha and Miroku walking somewhere near by. Kouga was talking calmly and drinking his Coke when all sudden..  
  
Souta was back-walking while Shippo, Rin, and Kohaku were walking towards him; he turned around and accidently tripped an upper classmen; whom fell flat on his face and his Coke spilled all over him. He sat up growled and jumped up at the little freshman. Souta yelped, "I'm sorry! I'm really very sorry!" as he was being pinned up against a wall six inches above the ground by his Colar. "How dare you do that to me!" The junior screamed. "KOUGA" Inuyasha screamed in Kouga's ear. "Put the poor guy down, it's his first day, he said it was an accident and that he was sorry." Inuyasha said sternly. Kouga grimmed as he slid the boy down the wall and walked away with Kikyo, Ayame, and Hojo. "You okay kid?" Inuyasha said with a little worry. " Yeah, thanks mister --smile-- you're really nice" Souta said happily. Kagome came down the hall to where Inuyasha and ; "thank you so much Inuyasha; this is my younger brother" Kagome said upset. She then said bye to Souta, Kohaku and Rin[whom had watched the whole thing in fear] as they went back to the audtourium. Kagome dragged Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha to catch up to Kouga, Ayame, Kikyo, and Hojo. She walked ahead to talk to them while the three were listening close behind.  
  
"Hey Kouga, I saw what happened back there. You okay? and don't you think you were a bit hard on the kid?" Kagome said sounding innocent. "Hey Kag! I'm fine, and hell no; I would have beaten him to hell if it weren't for the dog-turd."He said pissed off Inuyasha was held back by Miroku and Sango; Kagome looked back and nodded sharply not to do anything. "Well aren't you a cocky creep of a jerk, thanks for almost beating my little brother" She said and then turned around to walk the other way. Kouga stopped in his tracks and turned around. Kagome stopped infront of Inuyasha" Thank you so much for helping out my brother; I owe you one" she said and gave him a peck on the cheek. She then turned around and they walked to 6th period. Kikyo, Ayame, Kouga, and Hojo still all stopped in there tracks from the current events.  
  
[After School; Sorry -_-']  
  
Kikyo, Ayame, Kouga, and Hojo went back to Kouga's house after school; they tried to get Kagome and Sango to come, but they refused. Inuyasha went to Miroku's to hang out since his brother wasn't going to be home. Kohaku, Souta, Kagome, and Sango went to Kagome's house to hang out after the first day back. Rin and Shippou were next door neighbors so they just sat in the front yard. Sesshoumaru went to his job at the local bookstore/coffee house. They all grimmaced at the fact school was back in session; and were praying the next break would come soon..............  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
O_____________o; I am so so sorry for any grammar mistakes but I freaked when I saw it'd been a week since I created it...Okay so I hope you enjoyed it ^^. 


End file.
